LCD devices are categorized into vertical electric field (E-field) LCD devices and horizontal E-field LCD devices, based on the direction of the E-field driving the liquid crystals. The vertical E-field LCD devices generally include Twist Nematic (TN) mode and vertical alignment (VA) mode, while the horizontal E-field LCD devices generally include in-plane switching (IPS) mode, fringe field switching (FFS) mode and advanced super dimension switching (ADS) mode. In comparison with the vertical E-field LCD devices, the horizontal E-field LCD devices do not require additional optical compensation films to realize wide view angle. However, the distribution of the E-field in the liquid crystal layer of the horizontal E-field LCD device is not uniform and there are local regions not covered by the E-field and therefore non-transmissive for the light, which makes the overall light transmissivity of the liquid crystal panel low.